The inventive concept relates to a memory device and a method of reading data from the memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device and a method of reading data stored in the memory device using an element graph.
Generally, as memory devices become more highly integrated, widths between memory cells become smaller, and spaces between adjacent word lines and spaces between adjacent floating gates have also become smaller. Thus, interference effects caused by interference capacitance between word lines and between floating gates worsen a threshold voltage shift of cells, and thus reliability of the memory devices deteriorates.